Unexpected Part 2
by Starlightvamp
Summary: The sequel to my first story...with new characters and old friends and foes
1. Default Chapter

__

Well I am writing a sequel to "Unexpected" because now that I look back on it there was some things I really didn't explain, so I hope this story will tie some loose ends up. ^^ and besides I dedicate this story to my long time friend Darkmaster!!! Because well I am not able to talk to her always and well…she lives in Washington and I plan to visit there someday!! And just a heads up Rihou will not be in this fic, due to the fact that I cant stand her ^^;;; sorry she really annoyed me in the series. Sorry to all of the Rihou fans……forgiveness please!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, I only own my own characters ^^;;

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

****

Scene Change: *~*

****

Time Elapse or Sound Effect: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a typical day for Yayoi as usual, grabbing some coffee, and checking in on how Shido had been doing. While in her office she noticed the date, then she realized why Shido wasn't his normal self today. Today was the anniversary of when Shi died. Giving a loud sigh, she just hoped that were ever Shi was either in heaven or hell, she just wished that she was doing fine. She began to think about that case, how there were so many things unanswered. Because she remembered that Shido had told her about something about 'Golden Dawn'. shrugging it off she could hear her advisor down the hall yelling at someone, she gave a little snort, she found it amazing on he would over-react on the little things. Looking out the window she noticed that the sun was just about to set, then she remembered that she promised that she would do something for Shido tonight. Grabbing her coat, she headed out of her office to Shido's office.

The other side of town Shido was looking at an old folder, he remembered what day it was and he knew that Yayoi was concerned for him, when she visited earlier that day. He couldn't help but feel guilty for doing what he did to Shi. He wished that he could have done something to have stopped it. Crossing his arms over his chest he remembered the good and the bad memories come back to him. Giving a sigh he could hear a familiar Demon calling his name, but he didn't feel much like talking today. He glanced down at the folder once again there, there was the picture of Shi, even though it was in black and white, eh could still remember her eyes, and how they used to mesmerize him, her beauty. He hated it when he wanted something but he couldn't have it. To busy debating within himself he didn't notice that Yayoi had entered the room. Yayoi walked on up to Shido's desk and slapped her hand down, to bring him back to life.

"Oh, Yayoi I didn't notice that you came in." Shido quickly said, gathering the folder up before Yayoi could see what he was doing.

"Right, listen if you want to talk I am all ears and everything," Yayoi told him taking a seat in the office. "what were you looking at?"

"He was looking at Shi's folder." Guni said before Shido could answer Yayoi. 

Shido shot a death glare at Guni, but it seemed to the demon fairy that she didn't care at all. This was her payback to him for not listening to her earlier. Flying over to Yayoi's shoulder, they both looked at the vampire before them. Shido got up from his desk in the usual manner and put away the folder in the cabinets right by his desk. He walked on over to his chair and stopped for a moment, and glanced out the window.

"Yayoi," Shido began. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yayoi asked.

"For not being able to stop Shi, it was my fault, I should have saw it coming, its my fault." Shido said in an apologetic tone.

This totally caught Yayoi and Guni by surprise. They both new that it wasn't his fault, they told him that time and time again. But it made them wonder was he beating himself up for a whole year? And not being able to forgive himself on what happened? Yayoi got up, and walked on over to her vampire friend and put her hand on his shoulder. Shido looked at Yayoi he tried to smile but nothing came. Yayoi just stood there, and looked out the window. They both new that deep down inside they were both to blame, but there was nothing that they could do Shi was gone and they couldn't bring her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on the streets, back to where Shi died some dark figure walked on up to the scene of the crime. Stopping this person took a second look, smelt the air and walked up to a small place, it was so small that not even a person or vampire would see it. Looking at the wall that was before this person, tapping on the wall, it went to the side revealing that it was a door. Walking inside there was a small coffin, a smile came to this person's face, they new exactly that Shi didn't really die, but faked her own death. This person should know……they helped her. Walking up to the coffin, opening the lid, there laid Shi still in tact but with few minor burns from the sun. brining a knife to their wrist they slit it just enough for some blood to come out. Few drips went the Shi's mouth, the dark figure walked away, because they knew that she would be hungry. Shi's eyes immodestly opened up, looking around she knew what just happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Mwahahahahahaha, so you want to know more? Well I need some reviews……sorry it was so short, but I mean come on what do you expect from a sequel? Hee hee just kidding the chapter will be longer than this one I promise!


	2. Danger is closer than you think

__

Oh, wow I didn't expect people to actually read this abomination? Well thanks a lot I really appreciate it! Thanks to Tao who gave me the inspiration I needed to write again!!! Thank you my friend from Transylvania!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, I only own my own characters ;;

Thinking:

Talking: ""

Scene Change:

Time Elapse or Sound Effect: 

Taking a look around, it was completely dark, nothing was visible. Rubbing her eyes she was wondering where she was…or how she got there. The last thing she could remember was jumping off a building, and the sun burning her flesh. Finally the moon shone into the place, and it was a little better to see. Examining her arms all she could see was bits and pieces of flesh burned off. But knew that could be taken care of pretty easily. Getting out of the coffin she looked around, How long was I asleep? And did I die? then a voice in the back of her head assured her that she wasn't dead, because how can you kill what's already dead?

Walking out of her secure place, visions came back to her, the visions she remembered why she went into deep slumber, visions she wanted to forget. Suddenly a vision came to her, I pounded into her mind and it felt like something hit her head. All she knew was that, she needed to avoid Shido, Yayoi, and Guni at all costs. But who could she go to? Who would take her in knowing that she was dead?

Then she remembered something that would be useful too.

Deciding to go for a little walk, Shido was enjoying the stillness of the night. For some reason taking a little walk on nights that were a full moon seemed to calm him pretty well. It seemed that all of his troubles went away, he was also thankful that Guni decided to stay with Yayoi, while they ran some errands. Giving a stretch, he forgot how much he loved walks by himself. But his happiness was put on hold for a moment when he saw where his walk had led him. To the scene of Shi's death. Walking up, old memories came back to him, Shido was so fixed on what happened a year ago, that he didn't see Shi walking right behind him in the shadows.

I cant let him see me, at least not like this Shi thought to herself.

Finding an opportunity to run away, she took the chance of running away, she just hoped that Shido didn't hear her. She was doing fine until she felt a little dizzy, she was about to collapse to the ground, but she knew that if she did, Shido would find her there, and all chaos would be unleashed. Till suddenly she felt something pick her up, to tired to care the world around her went dark once again.

Feeling a presence Shido turned around, expecting to see something, there was nothing there. Just the moonlight and a few shadows, other than that, there was nothing there. But he couldn't help but feel that something had just happened. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head he decided to head back to his office. He didn't want Yayoi to worry about him, besides he didn't want Guni to give him a lecture on being out to long. Walking back to the office he had no idea that a pair of eyes were watching him from the shadows and they were not Shi's

Back over to the office Shido placed his coat on the rack and noticed that Yayoi wasn't there as usual. Guni was looking outside, what appeared that she was looking for something. Shido walked up behind the demon Barbie doll, and she still didn't move worth anything. Till finally Shido glanced outside to see what she was looking at. Glancing out the window he saw nothing out of the ordinary as usual. Nothing but a clear street with no breeze, with a full moon as usual.

"Guni what are you looking at?" Shido finally asked after 3 minutes of silence.

"I feel something, its near I can feel it." Guni said still glancing out the window.

"What do you feel?" Shido opened his feelings so he could try to feel what Guni was also

feeling, but there was nothing. "I feel nothing Guni, you must be mistaken about something. Now get out of the window before someone sees you."

"No Shido, it feels familiar. Its almost as if an old friend has come back or something. Its like, something has just woken up." Guni tried to explain.

Shido tried not to listen to Guni, because she was always known to crack a joke when she was serious about things like this. So putting it behind him he opened the file cabinet, and began to examine a case that was placed on his desk about three days ago. But he kept on glancing over at Guni every five minutes. She was still sitting there trying to find something.

Something else began to stir in the night, little did they know that another vampire came back from the dead. Cain ermeged from his grave. He hated the fact that people and vampires alike kept trying to kill him but it was no use. There was always something that went terribly wrong. Then he remembered, his daughter Aaron.

She will pay for shooting me. Like she always does, for anything. How did I come by such a disobedient daughter?

Sniffing the air he smelled something else, it brought a smile to his face. He knew that Shi was also alive as well. He could have revenge all in one night. Trying to gather his powers he realized just how weak he had become. No matter, all he needed was some human blood and he would be good to go. Walking the streets he wondered where all the humans were. It wasn't that late in the night and it certainly wasn't any 'human thing' going on. Till he saw a girl walking along. Feeling lucky he began to creep up on the girl. But then realized something, this person was familiar to him.

Its that whore Shi, and alone? looking around he didn't see anyone else around Which means she must be hiding from my love Shido

Feeling a little better and could feel his power somehow coming back to him. He followed Shi to see where she was going. After a few blocks he guessed that she was going back to her old house. Going there ahead of her, he knew that there would be food there. And he would be strong enough to finally finish what he started with her.

Osiris quickly flew over to Tao, he knew that there would be trouble, with Shido. But never did he expect to find Cain and Shi alive! Knowing that there was going to be some blood flying, he needed to find Tao before anything bad could happen. He finally found her in a book store looking at some vampire books laughing.

Poor pathetic people think they know everything

"TAO!!!"

Tao looked up to find her pet flying towards her. Osiris took a moment to breath and informed Tao of what he saw. She quickly dropped the book she was reading and ran out of the store. Drawing her gun she hoped that she got there in time before she lost her friend again.

Omg I am done!!! Enjoy everyone and sorry for the long wait!!!


	3. Bang

__

Time to dust off this story and get moving…thanks dark master for helping me with this one. This chapter is dedicated to you!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, I only own my own characters ;;

Thinking:

Talking: ""

Scene Change:

Time Elapse or Sound Effect: 

Shi was walking all alone, unaware that she was being followed by a dark force. Trying to figure out where or who she would turn to. Finally making it to the middle of the park she sat down to try and figure out a few things. Taking a look of her hands, they returned to their natural state. It paid off for her to take blood from humans.

snap 

Turning around her breath caught in her throat. There he stood tall, dark, and eyes filled with rage and revenge. Quickly getting up, she stood there in front of the monster that started it all for her. Her pain and suffering, quickly looking around to see if there was anything that she could use against him…nothing. Lunging forward, and trying to snap her into to, Cain was hoping to end it all her and now.

bang 

A loud shot was heard into the air, Shi quickly looked around to see where it was coming from and forgot all about Cain trying to kill her. Cain seizing the moment to try and kill her he took another lunge forward. And just right before he could grab her, another shot was heard…

bang 

Shit took this opportunity to runaway, while Cain was staring off into the abyss of the night. Forgetting about Shi running off he took a few steps of where the gun shot was coming from. A smile finally came across his face. Revealing his white fangs to the dark figure.

"Ah, Aaron, how nice to see you once again. How I missed you so, and it appears that you are trying to kill me once again. How could I have gotten so lucky for a vampire hunter for a daughter?" Cain asked walking forward.

"Take another step and you will be eating led Cain, and I am no daughter of yours. I don't care what you say I refuse to be related to a pig like you!" Tao stayed where she was, and didn't bother to move. Because she knew what was coming.

Cain was so focused on Tao that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. Yayoi quietly walked up behind him and also had her gun drawn. Sweat was appearing on her face, because with Cain you never knew what to expect with him. Cain smelled human, and guessed that Yayoi was right behind him. 'Acting' like he didn't know he continued to walk up to Tao.

"Cain, back off"

Cain looked over, an even bigger smile appeared on his face. The one he created was standing right in front of him. But he continued to walk up to Tao, even though he knew that he could get away pretty easily.

"Take another step and I swear on everything." Shido threatened.

Cain ignored everything, quickly grabbed Tao, and held her hostage.

"Now my dear love, if you value her life, you will, put away your weapons, before things get messy around here." Cain looked at Yayoi and Shido.

They both didn't have a choice, placing their weapons down, Yayoi thought she heard something and kicked her gun away into the brush. Thinking and hoping that some miracle would happen. But when she heard something grab the gun she knew something good or bad was going to happen.

bang 

Next thing they knew, Tao was standing there with her eyes closed. And realizing that there was nothing there anymore. All three looked confused, as to what had just happened. Yayoi looked over to the bushes to find nothing there. Standing there as if thinking to herself, she looked at Shido, with a puzzled look on her face.

Back at the office all three sat around, to try and figure out what had just happened. Yayoi was heating up some hot chocolate for Tao, while she was drinking coffee. Shido sat at his desk and tried to figure out, the nights events. He kept staring into space, he knew there was something missing. Slamming his fist to the desk everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I don't get it, Cain died, finished. And now he is back, seeking revenge on his own kin." Shido began to pace back and forth.

"Um, not kin, enemy." Tao corrected.

"Still, that explains nothing. Tao are you sure you told us everything you know." Yayoi asked handing Tao a cup of hot chocolate.

"I told you I have no idea why he is… gulp after me." Tao took another drink.

"Tao I can read you like a book, I know there is something that you are not telling me, because Cain doesn't go after anyone without going after someone or something. Now you either tell us what it is, or I take you over to you-know-where." Shido looked Tao straight in the eye.

"HE-WAS-AFTER-SHI!!!!" she said it so fast Shido almost didn't quite figure it out what she said.

"Shi? But she died a year ago, there is no proof, you have to be mistaken." Yayoi quickly said.

"No, its true, Osiris here told me that she was alive and I saw her. Cain is seeking revenge on her and anything that gets in his way, namely-me-tonight, will face the consequences. All I know is that Shi is playing with fire and not knowing it." Tao finally spilled.

"That settles it," Shido grabbed his things taking a look at the time, he had a good 5 hours till sunup. "give me 4 and a half hours, I am going to look for Shi."

No one bothered to stop him, because they knew once Shido made up his mind there was no way that they could change his mind. Watching him walk out, Yayoi looked worried, Tao just sat there and the clocked started ticking away the minutes…

__

Omg I am done!!! Time for me to get on with the next chapter before I am killed by Darkmaster. La la la la la la


	4. The chase has begun

__

I have the next chapter right here, so Darkmaster I am spared for another week mwahahahahaha on you!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, I only own my own characters ;;

Thinking:

Talking: ""

Scene Change: ------------

Time Elapse or Sound Effect: ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the streets, Shido looked in all the places possible, to see if Shi was there or not. Looking in the alley where she was turned, nothing. The old building where he was kidnapped, nothing. The school library, nothing. There was only one place left, and that was her house. But, he knew there was still a slight chance. Because the servants thought she was away for the year, and would be back anytime now. He laughed on how humans could be stupid. But quickly shook that thought away, he didn't want to start thinking like Cain at the moment…that was the last thing that he wanted.

Finally coming up to her block, he looked at his watch and realized that he had 3 hours left. And time was running short for him. If he was caught before sunup he was a goner. Walking up to the familiar house, he saw that the lights were not on. But he sensed that there was someone inside the house. Walking up to the door, he was about to knock when he saw something moving inside. Grabbing his gun he opened the door very quietly. Looking inside everything looked the same except a few things were changed, he figured they would after the death of the parents.

(creak)

Looking to the side of him, he knew there was someone there, but if they wanted to hide, he was in the mood to play their games. Using his sense of smell, all he smelled was old furniture, and something else that he couldn't quite pin-point it. Seeing a figure walking away, he quickly ran over to where he saw it running towards, he drew his gun. But there was nothing, not a table unturned…nothing.

"I know there is someone here, I am detective Shido, I just need to ask the head of household a few questions, then I will be on my way." Shido finally said, thinking it was a servant mistaking him for a robber. But when no one answered he knew, that there was someone…or something inside this house.

(stomp)(stomp)(stomp)

Looking up to the ceiling he knew, that there was someone upstairs. Running up the steps, he wouldn't let whatever it was get away. Walking in the hall, he waited for a door to close. Keeping his eyes and ears open, he waited patiently for something to happen. Till he figured, that if he hid, the thing or person would come out. Finding a hiding place near Shi's old room, he waited for something to come his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the office, Yayoi sat at Shido's desk, thinking about how Shi could be alive. Looking up at Tao, and then at the clock. Shido had only 2 hours left, she hoped that he was okay. She kept the phones open just in case he called for backup. But then she laughed, just the thought of a vampire needing backup, was a joke. Not a vampire, not Shido.

"I cant stand this anymore, come one Yayoi Shido needs our help!" Tao finally said going to get her jacket.

"I don't think so, you stay right there, if I know Shido he will show up, in the last 5 minutes. And besides, if Guni finds out that he left without her, she will be pissed." Yayoi calmly said.

"But we cant just sit here and wait for nothing, he needs our help! Come one, since when do you let him go on a mission all alone, and let him grab all the glory?" Tao looked at Yayoi hoping that her reverse psychology was working.

"Nice try, but its not going to work this time, so you might as well make yourself comfortable. I trust Shido I know he will be back. And will give us information on a thing or two." Yayoi leaned back in her chair, she looked over and soon enough a green demon Barbie was heading their way.

Not saying a word Guni looked around and immediately turned red. He left her again! Glancing over at Osiris who was hovering over Tao, he seemed to have a little smirk on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Flying over to Tao she whispered something in her ear. Yayoi looked over and knew that they were planning something. She gave them props for trying to plan something behind her back.

"If you guys, are planning something I already took the liberty of bolting and locking the door you need the key that I have." Yayoi waved the key in their faces, and turned around to look outside the window.

All three of them groaned. Then they began trying to figure out how to get the key away from Yayoi. But they knew she wouldn't give it up without a fight. And non of them were about to test her strength.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shido was still in the shadows waiting for someone to come. It had been almost half an hour and nothing. Then a thought struck him. Could he be hiding and the person was doing the same? Grinding his teeth, he knew that he was running out of time. Till finally he patience was finally paid off, something began moving in the dark. Trying to aim with his gun, but first he wanted to see if it was human or not. Then he noticed a pair of red eyes, taking this chance he shot at the figure.

(bang)

Running over there he noticed that he missed. Cursing to himself he noticed that the shadow was running down the hall. Running after it, he heard a door close, running over to the door that closed, opening it he looked around and noticed that he was in the library of the house. Closing the door and locking it, he wouldn't let whatever was in here get away. Walking around he was waiting for a sound, but he could smell the stench of this creature. And he also heard the deep breathing and could definitely tell that this creature was indeed a vampire. Because he could sense that it hadn't fed in awhile.

"If you come out now, I will not harm you at all. There is no way out of here, if you want to get out of here the only way out is the door." Shido yelled.

The vampire cursed, but hoped that Shido didn't hear it. Looking over at the painting in the end by the window, it knew that it was a secret way out. But hoping that Shido wouldn't fire, it quickly ran with all its might hoping that it wouldn't be spotted.

Shido heard the footsteps, and quickly engaged in fire. Trying to shoot it, but all he got was the window and many other things. Sick and tired of human weapons he bit his hand and drew his sword. Running up the stairs he ran over to the painting that was by the window. He could have sworn that the vampire was over here, but how could it disappear? It couldn't have been a shape shifter he sensed that it was a young newly transformed vampire. Kicking the bookshelf he lost what he was trying to get. Cursing to himself, he glanced at something that was on the floor. It was a cigar box of something. Picking it up he was about to open it up when he realized that his time was up! He had an hour before sunup. And there was no way he could get back in time.

Not realizing it a dark figure hit him upside the head, and grabbing back the shoe box. The moonlight appeared, and Shi stood before him. Taking the hair out of her face, she couldn't leave Shido like this. Looking around she began to drag him out of the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi glanced at the clock, and realized that it has been 5 minutes after the hour. Looking at Tao they both were thinking the same thing. If Shido was to leave he couldn't make it in time. They both new nothing could be done. She quickly grabbed her gun and threw a gun over to Tao. Both loaded and ran out of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Done with this chapter! Thanks to darkmaster who was the first to review the last chapter, and not giving up on me!!!


	5. I cant let you win

Damn writers block how I loath you with every bone in my body. Okay here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker…only my character

Thinking:

Talking: ""

Scene Change: -----

Time Elapse or Sound Effect ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi was running down the street quite fast, Tao was having a hard time catching up with her. She looked at the gun that Yayoi had given her, and put it away because she didn't like guns, and pulled out her own sword. Yayoi suddenly stopped, because she realized something. Where could Shido be?

Tao walked up beside her, and realized what she was doing. Looking around and awaited her next move was going to be. Yayoi knew that Shido could be hundreds of places but figured it had to be somewhere dear because sunrise was coming in less than 1 hour. Looking at Tao who seemed to be in deep thought. She then knew what her move was going to be.

"Tao, go find Cain. See if he knows anything about Shido. Because you seem to be the only one beside Shido who can make sense of what he says, here," she handed Tao a cell phone "call me and see if anything changes. I will look everywhere I can think of." and with that Yayoi ran off into the night.

Tao knew what she had to do, and informed Guni, who followed them. To go back to the office to see if Shido was there. And to come find her if he does come back. Tao ran off to find her estrange father and didn't know what to expect from him.

Then she felt a sudden aura turning around there he was. Standing before her he still had that same idiotic same on his face.. She had her weapon ready incase Cain tried to do anything funny with her. Because knowing him you never knew what to expect from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi dragged Shido's body, she didn't know what to do with him. Because if was to wake up anytime now he would find her. And she didn't want that, so she sat there for a moment and began to think of what to do. The sun would soon be up and he whole house would be engulfed in it. There was no place to put him…except the basement. It had that little room. But that is where she was sleeping, where would she go? Not bother to think about it now, she began to drag him to the basement.

When she finally got there and put him inside her own coffin. Closing the lid, she began to wonder what he would do as soon as he woke up. First thing she knew, was that he was going to question was how he go there. Then he would try to re-cap everything. Going to her room and laying on her bed for a little bit, she began to realize how hungry she was. Trying to suppress it and think of other things. The more her vampiric side began to take over. Then opening her eyes, she needed blood…human blood. And didn't care who it was.

Because her vampiric side once it took over, she wouldn't remember a thing when she finally remembered who she was. But it didn't care, all it cared about was having this terrible blood craving fixed before the sun came up. Laughing to herself, she saw a meaningless human come her way. A giant smile came to her face, and was ready to have a bite to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain and Tao where having a stare down, because both were not ready to let the other one know what was going on…at least not yet. Then Tao remembered what she had to do. Lowering her weapon, just enough to still let him know that she was ready to attack at any moment. She looked at him, and could tell he just had a bite. She didn't want him to know that Shido was missing, so she decided to play it cool.

"So you wouldn't happen to know where Shido is now-a-days would you…oh father dearest." her sarcastic voice didn't seem enough. Because she realized he told him what she was doing.

"My dear, I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Cain just smiled at her.

"You lie! You know exactly where he is and you are not about to tell anyone." Tao began to yell at him.

"Dearest, I am telling the truth." Cain gave her a 'I know something you don't' look.

He began to disappear from her, but Tao wasn't about to let him go. She grabbed on to him then realized that, what she had just done was a mistake of a lifetime. Cain latched on to her with everything that he had. almost forgetting about the sword that was in her hand she stabbed him in the neck with it.

Cain automatically let her go, and let out a huge growl. that pierced the night. She stepped back a few and kept a distance between the both of them. Blood kept on coming out of Cain's neck as if there was no tomorrow. Not bothering with anything else, Cain forgot about his wound and called forth his whip. And used it against Tao. Tao didn't see this in time and was once again in the hold of Cain. He forced Tao to drop her sword. Seeing how close she was to him Cain pressed his own lips to his daughters as well.

Tao pushed back away from Cain, total hate took over her body, she tried to make him let go but there was no such luck this time. Cain looked at her, he seemed pleased with himself. He ran a hand down her face and stopped at her neck. Going for her neck he stopped just before he bit her and whispered into her ear.

"Aaron, this will only hurt for you. But if you promise to behave I will make sure you wont get hurt."

"I swear Cain the second I get out of this, I will make sure that you pay for what you are doing." Tao grinded her teeth. She hated it when he called her by her real name.

Cain took her head and forced blood down into Tao's throat. She tried to resist, but that was a meaningless effort. Then suddenly she caught a glimpse of what he was doing, for the past day. All these images passed before she could make any sense of it at all. Then she felt a sting in her neck, and tried to fight free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi was running along, she already looked to see if Shido was in certain placed but no such luck. Pulling out her cell phone, she checked to see if Tao had left any messages. No such luck once again, glancing at the time she had a little less than 45 minutes till the sun would come up and she couldn't afford to lose her friend.

A small voice in the back of her head was telling her that something bad must have happened to Shido. But pushing that little voice away, she knew her friend Shido. He was strong and would never let anything bad happen to him. A slight laugh escaped, because she knew when she found him he would be apologizing for being late.

Taking a moment to look around at her surroundings the last place she would be able to look was right in front of her. She was in front of Shi's old house. But something told her that he was there. But didn't know why he would be there. But then again this was Shido who always had a reason for being at the weirdest places. Walking up she got a feeling that she was being watched. She didn't know why but her hearts began to speed up. Feeling that danger could be coming at her any moment, she had to be ready for anything. Having her gun ready, she looked around. Silence. Taking a step back, some something lunged at her. Before she had time to react, whatever it was, it was quite powerful. The creature held her up against a wall, Yayoi was doing everything she could to break free. The creature forced the gun out of her hands by squeezing them with its claws. Not being able to take the pain, the gun fell out of her hands and was now 3 feet in front of her. Trying to grab for her and fight off whatever was on her.

She suddenly felt a bolt of pain in her neck. Trying with all her might to break free, but it was no use. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker by the second. She felt her eyes becoming heavier, and knew whatever this thing was, it had Shido as well. Finally the thing let her go. Yayoi's body fell to the floor. She was gasping for air, but it was no use. It seemed the more air that she breathed in, the more pain she felt. Yayoi almost to the point of death tried to focus on who did this to her. All she got was a hazy figure, but she knew that figure. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

"Shi?….why…." Yayoi passed out on the ground.

Shi wiped her mouth clean, also liking her fingers clean as well. She looked at the human in front of her and laughed. Shi never knew what humans were so amusing, once they were to the point of death. She looked at the sun coming up, grinding her teeth she wanted to see this human die. But would have to leave because she realized that she needed to find shelter before she would get turned to ash…again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao having problems of her own, still trying to break the hold that Cain had one her. Trying not to give up, she did everything that she could think of. Tao suddenly felt her head get tilted sideways, then a rush of pain was coming from her neck. She knew exactly what Cain was doing, so she was even more determined to escape from his grasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!! FEAR ME ALL!!! A huge amount of credit goes to Darkmaster2 for helping me write this chapter…yet again.


	6. A Meeting at last?

__

Wow, I am updating without one of my good friends bothering me for an update. Wow that is a first in a long time. Wanted to apologize for the cliffhanger, I can be cruel sometimes. Not all the time but most of the time…there I go ranting…bleh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker…only my character ;;

Thinking:

Talking: ""

Scene Change: -----

Time Elapse or Sound Effect ()

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night, Shido awoke in a coffin. Laying there for a moment he tried to recap what happened to him, but everything was a blur. Finally emerging, he looked around to see if anything looked familiar. Then he remembered…quickly standing up he ran back into the library to see if anything was left behind. Not finding what he wanted he ran out of the house before he was noticed. Walking outside, he smelled something familiar to him. Looking around and following the scent he realized what it was.

"Yayoi…" Shido realized that his friend's blood had been spilt.

Narrowing his eyes, he would kill whatever hurt his friend. Going back to his office to see if anything had change. Turning on the light, he saw nothing had been touched. Trying to gather his thoughts, he felt something land on his shoulder.

"Shido, your back! Where have you been? Tao and Yayoi went to look for you last night…but they haven't come back yet. But I did receive a call, saying that Yayoi was in the hospi…." Guni fell off of Shido's shoulder. She flew after him, because she wasn't about to let him get away again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes, and looking around she didn't remember were she was. Sitting up Shi felt her head. Because it felt like a hammer was pounding on it. And he stomach didn't feel to hot either. Feeling something crawl by her hand she suddenly realized where she was.

How did I get into the sewer?

Standing up, she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy at the same time. She couldn't remember anything, standing up against a wall, she tried to re-call the previous night, but nothing was coming to her mind.

Why am I here? All I remember is…pain…dying….YAYOI!!!

Her echoes, were heard throughout the sewer system, but there was once again dead silence in the night. She stood there for a moment trying to recall everything. She knew that if Shido found out, there would be no question if she weither lived or not, she would be killed on the spot. She had to find her an apologize, but how would she find her? She knew that Shido would look for her as well. And then she would be found, and worse Cain could find her.

let me see, Yayoi, floor, almost dead…HOSPITAL!!

Climbing out of the sewer she ran to the nearest hospital that she could think of. And prayed that Shido hadn't found Yayoi first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the halls, Shido tried look for the room where Yayoi. Then he smelled a familiar scent. Opening a door, there Yayoi laid. Walking to her bedside and pulling up a chair. He looked at his friend. Putting a hand up to her face, pulling it back immediately.

She is cold as ice

"Excuse, me are you a family member?" a nurse asked, changing Yayoi's IV bag.

"Yes, I am her brother, Shido." Shido lied not taking his eyes off of Yayoi.

"She was brought in this morning, found passed out in the 50th street. Due to lack of blood running through her system. We brought her here, she seemed to be improving but not a lot. We will be lucky if she makes it through the night. She lost a lot of blood, so right now she is on life support." the nurse changed her blood bag as well, then walked out of the room.

Shido's eyes began to show rage. The it hit him who might have done this. Grinding his teeth, he ran out of the hospital. But not to long after he left, Shi arrived. Running into her friends room, she looked at her body. Her eyes began to overflow with blood tears. She couldn't believe it, collapsing to the floor, she took Yayoi by the hand.

"I'm sorry Yayoi please forgive me. I…I don't know what came over me. If only….if only….sorry" Shi cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shido running into the night, he caught on a familiar smell, and knew where to find him. Running into the middle of the park, he yelled.

"CAIN, SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

A cold draft swept through the park, and there Cain stood. He had his arms open waiting for Shido to go to him. But not seeing that, it was going to happen, he let them fall to his sides.

"My love, you called I answer. You seem angered by something. What troubles you my love?" Cain asked with a slight smile on his face.

"You almost killed Yayoi. Now you are going to die tonight." Shido drew his sword ready to fight his ex-lover, and ex-master.

All Cain could do was laugh at what Shido was accusing him of. He grabbed his sides, because he was laughing so hard. Shido couldn't see what was so funny, but never the less he wasn't about to give up his guard. He was ready and alert for anything that would happen.

"Ah, my dear boy. You accuse me of nothing, for you see I haven't seen your human friend all week. I was…taking care of loose ends. Why would I almost kill some human? I would have finished the job. You have nothing but empty accusations." Cain explained to him.

"What?" Shido eyes widened, but then he knew that he could be lying.

"The one you look for is back at the hospital. All questions will be answered." Cain disappeared once again into the night.

Shido just stood there, thinking about what Cain had just said to him.

Back at the hospital? taking this up he started back to the hospital. Not in a hurry this time, because he needed to think about a few things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in a dreaded castle, one little dunpeal woke up from her sleep. Looking outside she cursed to herself, because she knew exactly where she was. Quickly getting out of bed, she could feel someone coming. And it wasn't Cain, Tao quickly turned he bed sheets to a chain to let her down. Because she was not in the mood to fight off her father. Climbing down the wall, it was a lot farther down than she remembered it but didn't care about it.

I just hope Yayoi appreciates what I do for her. Next time she can go after Cain.

Finally reaching the bottom she ran off to a familiar place to bring her back to Shido and the rest. But then she couldn't help the feeling that someone wanted to let her go. And also a nagging voice was telling her that she was being watched and followed. But she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was to find Shido and the rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving back at the hospital, Shido turned the corners trying not to bump into anyone. Because he was still deep in thought. Finally reaching Yayoi's room he hesitated before he went in. he couldn't stand looking at his friend being so lifeless. But that was the limit of human life that he forgot about. Walking in, he saw a person in there that he didn't recognize. She was crying while holding Yayoi's hand. Walking up to her he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, the nurse said she should get better soon." Shido said with much sympathy in his voice.

"Shido?"

The girl turned around and they looked at each other in the eye.

"Shi?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

runs away from dark master ahahahahahahahaha fear me all for I am evil!!


	7. The Vampire Lethargy

Okay I am here once again with yet another chapter. And thank you for being patient I have been trying to get this out for like ever and a day. And I have 6 stories (counting this one) going at a time. So I will do my best to get this out as fast as I can. But college is taking its toll on me along with other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker…only my character

Thinking: ''

Talking: ""

Time Elapse or Sound Effect ()

Shido didn't know what to think, there in front of him was the only 2nd person that he turned into a vampire. Taking a few steps back he looked at her. Shi slowly got up and never once did she take her eyes off of him. Neither of them knew what to say, all they did was stare at hear other. A crashing noise was heard in the hallway of the Shido looked to see what it was, and it turned out to be nothing. When he finally turned his attention back to Shi, she was already gone. Running to the window there was nothing but pure darkness. Walking back to the bedside of Yayoi, taking a hold of hid friends hand he said a little prayer in his mind.

Outside Shi looked at the window and let out a little sigh of relief. She knew that she couldn't stay anywhere because either Cain would find her and kill her, or Shido would find her, and find out what she did then kill her. She didn't know where to turn, then remembered that she could turn to Tao anytime she was in need of help. Glancing at the watch she went to find her friend, because about this time she would be angel hunting.

Behind a tree a vampire saw what had just happened, a thought had struck their mind and decided to follow, wherever Shi was going. Because this was the opportunity that this vampire was waiting for. And this wasn't going to come again, this vampire was certain of that. Gathering their things the vampire followed Shi where she was going. And hoping that they would catch Shi first before Tao would.

In a place very distant, Tao was making her way back to where Shido was. But looking at where she was it would be at least another days walk if not more. Deciding to stop but only for a brief moment because she knew that sooner or later she would be followed if no already. Finding a stream placing her hands in the water and taking a few drinks, she continued on. Hearing a voice she turned around and had her dagger and sword ready just in case anyone tried to attack her. Not seeing anyone she let her sense of smell get the best of her.

"Oh, come off it Tao you know that I wont attack you. Besides it wouldn't be right old friend."

"Lethargy, what do you want?" Tao put her sword away but still had her dagger just in case.

"Do I need a reason to see my old friend? I think not, but it seems that you are in trouble. And I would be more than happy to give you a hand." Lethargy finally came out of the darkness. His long black hair hung low in front of his eyes. He was wearing his usual trench coat, with a white shirt with long black pants and boots to match. His necklace that bared his family's emblem.

"I don't need any help, and if I did I wouldn't turn to you." Tao continued on her way, but she

could feel his dark red eyes following her. "if there is something you want, tell me. Before I go

off on your ass."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin haven't we? All I needed to know is if a

old friend of mine needed help is all." Lethargy took a few steps forward.

"I told you I don't need any help." Tao just turned her back and didn't bother to wait for him to

talk back.

"Just wait and see, if you wont trust me. I do know of a certain vampire that does need help, and I will get her trust." He just laughed to himself and walked back to his carriage. And directed them to go find Shi.

Tao watched the carriage run past her. Even though she wished that she would have gone, she knew his intentions. Seeing that the coast was clear she continued to run as fast as her feet could take her. Then a thought came to her:

'Is everyone all right?'

Trying to get back as fast as she could because Lethargy didn't come for no reason. There was always a reason for him to come around. And she wanted to know why. Till she figured out something terrible must have happened. She didn't know who got hurt or what happened it was all the more reason for her to get back as fast as she could.

Lethargy walked the city looking for someone, he was not going to give up until he found what he was looking for. Stopping for a moment he let his powers take over, and sensed the person he was looking for was close. So he walked a couple more blocks until she would run into him. And then he would gain her trust.

Not knowing what was in store for her Shi ran as fast as she could. Because she didn't know if Shido was going to be running after her or not. Turning a corner she bumped into someone which caused her to fall on the ground. Looking up she noticed a person she had never seen before. Taking a look at his eyes, they were red as well. She figured that he must have been a vampire.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Shi said getting up and brushing herself off.

"No, it was entirely my fault. I was the one who wasn't watching were they were going." He outstretched his hand to help her up. Shi returned her hand, she looked at him and felt her face flush.

"Sorry, I need to get going." Shi began to walk away, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It looks like you are running from something or someone. Let me help you out, you know us vampires need to stick together right?" Lethargy gave her a smile.

"Its not…" Shi didn't know what to do, go with someone she didn't know or explain herself to Shido. "I don't…want to be a bother, and I don't even know you." Shi finally said.

"Oh of course, my name is Sir Lethargy of Dulance family." He gave her a bow, taking her hand he placed a kiss on it. "and you are?"

"Oh I'm Tsukia, but everyone calls me Shi." Shi felt herself blush again. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him, his looks were beautiful.

"Well Shi, you are more than welcome to lay low with me." Once again he outstretched his hand.

Shi didn't have any other choice, so she grabbed his hand and he lead her away. Right when they left Tao arrived. Looking around she sensed that someone was here. Grinding her teeth she knew immediately that it was Lethargy. How she hated him, and his devious ways. And then felt another presence. But couldn't quite make it out, she heard someone come up. Turning around a certain purple haired vampire was running up, being followed by a demon barbie doll.

"Tao? Where in the great hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you but no such luck. I need to know what happened to Yayoi." Shido said.

"What happened to Yayoi?" Tao sounded very confused.

"You don't know?" Shido became very annoyed with questions not answered.

"No, last night Yayoi and I went to look for you because you disappeared on us. We went separate ways so we could cover more ground." Tao explained.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Shi around would you?" Shido finally said.

"No…why?" Tao asked.

"I thought I saw her tonight, but I don't know. Because if she is alive I think she knows what happened to Yayoi." Shido explained.

"I feel her presence right here, but I also feel another presence." Tao looked around to see if she could see anything.

"I do as well, now we need to find Shi and how the hell she managed to came back to life. But not tonight, we need to go back and get a few things done." Shido heard Tao grunt but knew she wouldn't argue…not this time at least.

Woo hoo I am done! With this chapter, I am glad! 'dances a happy dance'


	8. The Long Awaited Chapter

_Hello my fellow readers! Yes I am back from the dead! Well not really the dead, but yes I am back! Computer was down until a few days ago, and now we have internet and all is right in the world again. Yeah I am really sorry about the long wait. I had the story finished and ready to go, but I lost it. So now to scratch…yay!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nightwalker, I only own my own characters ;;

**Thinking**:''

**Talking**: ""

**Scene Change**:

**Time Elapse or Sound Effect**: ---------

---------------------------

'What a night, first I go check on Yayoi to make sure she is okay, then Shido sees me, now I am running from him, and to top it all off, I am being helped by this person right here. Should I trust him? What do I have to lose? Why don't I just tell Shido what happened? I am sure that he will believe me…or not.'

Lethargy could tell that the young one behind him was thinking about a million things. But what to do? He had to make sure that this one would trust him fully and not just a small percentage. Once he got her to trust him fully then the game would be on. His plan was working but not as well as he had hoped, catching her in her weakest moment was what he needed, now he could play her like a toy.

"You seem troubled, care to tell me what's on your mind?" Lethargy said leaning over.

Shi was still deep in thought about a lot of things. She didn't even bother to respond. She had to get help, there was no one to turn to. Only Tao would know what to do, but her long time friend was no where to be seen. If only she didn't do that to Yayoi she knew that she would be able to turn to her for advise. But she couldn't go back in time and fix this all. She felt a tap on her knee, looking over she saw Lethargy trying to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? There seems to be a million things running through your beautiful mind." Lethargy said smiling.

'Something is telling me not to trust him, what was it that Tao always said? Never trust a vampire, especially nice ones. They always want something, or they are going to trick you into something. Or, something like that. But something is telling me that I can trust him. What other choice do I have at this point?'

Lethargy leaned back into his seat. The carriage was on the way to his little mansion that was on the other side of town. He knew once he got her there that everything would fall into place. Because inside every vampires heart lies a darker version of themselves. And that was what he needed to do, once he got that version out. She would bow down to every wish of his, no question asked. He would be able to kill Shido along with Cain. Then the city would be his for the taking, once she got all of his dirty work done, there would be no need for her anymore. He would take care of her personally.

But taking down Shido and Cain would be a difficult task alone. These were not amateur vampires. These were strong, wise vampires…that knew how to survive. After all how else would they know how to make it this far? Smiling he couldn't wait to hear the screams of pain and death from those two. He couldn't wait, he gave a little chuckle to himself. She would do all the dirty work, and he would go in for the final blow, it was the perfect plan.

Shi heard him laughing about something, all she could wonder about was. What could be going through his head? She wasn't the type to wait around and find out. All she wanted was shelter for the day and by tomorrow night she would be long gone. Because something in her gut told her not to trust this one. No matter what he promised it could lead to nothing but disaster.

---------------------------

On the other side of town in a lonely little hospital room, Shido sat there holding his friends hand. She was still cold as ice, all he could do was wait…hope. Cain's words were still going through his head "_The one you look for is back at the hospital. All questions will be answered." _he came back and saw Shi. Or at least he thought he did. Glancing at the clock it was three o'clock in the morning. Glancing at the machines everything appeared to be normal. Glancing at Yayoi's face…she looked so peaceful. It seemed like nothing was wrong, she was just in a deep sleep. But reality hit him, she was on life support. And there was nothing he could do, the only thing he could do was wait and hope that she would wake up.

The door opened, the nurse came in checked everything, gave her a new fluid bag along with a blood one as well. Leaving the room, there was silence once again. The door opened once again, glancing over his shoulder a familiar girl walked in.

"This is where I thought I would find you. Any changes?"

"Not a single one Tao. Doctors don't think she will pull through this one. But if I know Yayoi as the stubborn person she is. She will wake up and demand to leave immediately because she hates being in place for to long. And then look at me and tell me to pull myself together. But as the minutes tick away it becomes less likely that it will happen." Shido gave a deep sigh of concern.

"She will pull through because she is a strong person. I know she will, I just blame myself for splitting up from her. We should have gone together." Tao took a seat on the other side of Yayoi and looked at her.

Looking at the bite mark on her neck, it was still red and the skin was still irritated from it. Taking a hold of the other hand, it felt like she was holding something. Opening it up it revealed…

---------------------------

Shi went to twist the ring she wore on her finger, but it wasn't there. Glancing down at her hands it wasn't there. She tried to remember if she had it before. She must have because she never takes it off. It was the only thing in the world that she loved very much. Lethargy saw that his guest was uneasy about something. He tried to read her mind but it was blocked off. Either she was blocking it off or someone was blocking it off from him. He had to go to the human way.

"You lose something?" He asked.

"My ring its gone, I cant find it." Shi replied.

---------------------------

Taking a hold of the ring Tao examined it. It didn't look like something that Yayoi would just have lying around. What she couldn't figure out was how she got it or how she was holding on to it. Then it hit her determination. Glancing over at Shido, his head was laid down on the bed. Poking him he didn't even move. Poking again he didn't move. Grabbing her gun she hit him on the head with it.

"OW! Damnit why did you do that?" Shido yelled rubbing his head.

"Because you didn't reply to the poking, here I found this in Yayoi's hand." She handed him the ring.

"In her hand?" The question in his voice seemed like he couldn't believe it. Taking a look at it, it seemed like a normal ring. White gold with a black onyx jewel in the center of it. But there was a name engraved on the other side of it. He couldn't make it out. Squinting his eyes he still got nothing. "we should head back to the office, I cant make out the writing in this light."

Shido gathered his things along with Tao, they both left for the office. Glancing back at his partner he swore that he would find the person who did this to her and kill them for it. Because no one hurts his friends and lives to tell the tale.

"You don't understand, that's the ring my father gave me for my 4th birthday and now its gone…oh god if I left it there…death." Shi panicked.

"Death? Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I will make sure that no one hurts you and I guarantee it alright?" Lethargy was working hard trying to earn her trust, so far so good he hoped.

"I don't know, ring, Shido, guns." Shi wasn't making any sense and to Lethargy this is what he wanted.

"I am one of the strongest vampires living. I swear that nothing will happen to you. You have my word." he placed his hand on Shi's and looked up at her. There eyes met, but something wasn't right…unless.

---------------------------

"How is Yayoi? Is she gonna make it? Any changes? Did she wake up? And what do you have there?" Guni started asking questions the moment she heard the key in the hole of the door.

"Shut up will you, demonic Barbie doll? Cant you see that we don't know anything?" Tao said the moment she heard Guni talk.

Shido immediately went to his desk and turned on the light, there was something indeed engraved in it, but the words were worn and weren't easy to read. The only thing he could make out was 'to my dearest' and the rest of the words were to worn to read. But he wasn't going to give up. If this meant a clue to who did this to Yayoi he wasn't going to give up. He didn't care if this was going to be an all nighter. He was going to find out what it said.

Guni flew over to her partners shoulder and looked at what he was looking at. She saw the words, here eyes opened wide. And her jaw dropped to the floor. Tugging at her partners hair, he tried to brush her off. But no such luck, she continued to pull, and he continued to try to brush her off. Till finally she bit him on the ear to get his attention.

"OW! God damnit, do you both had to do something irrational to get my attention?" Shido yelled.

"Well if it means getting your attention then yes." Tao replied without even thinking.

"What do you want Guni? Cant you see that I am busy with this? This better be important or I will let Tao put you in the microwave!"

Guni glanced at Tao, who had the worlds largest smile on her face. Giving a wink she glanced at the microwave and then over to the little demon. Guni almost losing her track of thought remember why she had done that in the first place.

"Well? I am waiting…"

"I know what is says! It says…"

---------------------------

"To my darling daughter Tsukia on her 4th birthday. If they figure that out they will be looking for me, and ready to strike me down." Shi placed her face into her hands, she didn't know what to do.

"You seem to have quite a little problem, but I told you before no one will harm you, you can count on that." Lethargy replied.

The room went silent. Shido got up so quickly he knocked Guni off his shoulder. Yes, the ring did say that. But what could that mean? No, it couldn't be. Shi was dead, he saw her die. It had to be a cruel prank, maybe someone planted it there. Maybe Guni read it wrong. Checking it again, it was still the same writing.

"It cant be…" Shido's voice faded. His arms dropped to his side…no one knew what to say or think.

---------------------------

_And that's where I leave you off :)_


End file.
